


Afterwards

by holyhobbitshit



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We get to see how Frank and Ray are doing after the break up. They seem to be doing just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

Frank reached up and stretched out his legs to wake up his body from sleep’s grasp. He yawned, squinting his eyes in the process. His back cracked which caused him to wince a little bit. God, he was only thirty-one, he should not feel like he was fifty. He sighed and turned over to face his sleeping husband. He smiled, sleepily at his husband’s sleeping face. He was just so cute like this. Frank just watched, loving the way his body moved when he breathed. He was his calmest in these moments. Ray was never one to make a fuss about anything, but he seemed most at peace like this. Frank cupped his hand around his husband’s chubby, scruffy cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"Ray," he whispered, kissing his nose. "Raaayy…" he giggled.

Ray grumbled and furrowed his eyebrows. He parted his lips in a large yawn, then licked his lips afterward. Once his soft brown eyes opened, he was met with golden brown, pretty, but awake, eyes. He chuckled, smirking. “Awake already, I see.”

Frank swooned from Ray’s sleepy, gruffy voice. “Yes. And you should be, too. I’m bored.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Oh, I see how it is, I’m just your entertainment source,” he yawned, scratching at his naked abs. He leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses, having taken out his contacts before bed. He slipped them on and blinked a couple times, adjusting to finally being able to see without anything being blurred or doubled. “There we go,” he said to himself.

Frank smiled, keeping the blankets over his chest and leaning on his elbow. “Well, that’s not totally incorrect,” he giggled, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

Ray chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Mhm, whatever,” he smiled, leaning over and pressing a slow, soft, good morning kiss to Frank’s lips. Frank sighed contentedly into it, melting, hypnotized by Ray’s illegally plump and totally kissable lips.

After Ray pulled away, he threaded his fingers into his hair and scratched his head. “I’m gonna make breakfast,” he mumbled, standing up and out of bed. Frank smirked at his naked husband, watching him walk over to their closet to put some boxer-briefs on. Frank sighed to himself and walked to the closet as well, putting on some briefs, then walked downstairs, too.

It’s been five months since My Chemical Romance broke up, indefinitely. They had agreed to do this some time between their last show in Asbury Park and some time while the four of them were in the studio. They just… weren’t feeling it anymore. Frank, however, would never want to stop this band because, well, this was his favorite band. Reluctantly, Frank had agreed, though, because all good things come to an end. Right?

"How do you want your eggs, babe?" Ray asked, the knot to his apron landing just above his ass. Frank wiggled his eyebrows at the view.

"Fried’s fine," he said, sitting on a barstool at the bar in their kitchen. He crossed his arms on the countertop, watching the ripples in Ray’s back, smirking.

"I can feel you eyefucking me, you know," Ray snickered.

"Good, I don’t have to seduce you as much, then."

"I didn’t say that, mister," Ray smirked, turning around with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. He pointed accusingly at Frank with his spatula and winked. Frank stuck his tongue out at him, but smiled.

Ray scraped the eggs onto a plate he had set out for Frank, then turned around grabbing three strips of Frank’s vegetarian bacon, setting those on the plate as well. He set a fork down and pushed it over to Frank, smiling. Frank leaned over and kissed him quickly as a thank you.

Ray nodded in response, then turned to make his own breakfast. He finished soon after and took off his apron, setting it on the counter. He grabbed his glasses and ran them under the water to clear off the fog accumulated from cooking. He set them back on and sat next to Frank at the bar.

He gripped Frank’s chubby hips and picked him up, setting him down on his lap. Frank yelped, not expecting him to do that, but smiled, snuggling into Ray’s chest and crossing his legs. He continued eating whilst Ray’s arms laced around his waist.

They weren’t too heartbroken over the breakup. I mean yeah, that band was their fucking life for twelve years, but it was nice to settle down and just chill for once. The idea of that was so foreign to them that it hadn’t ever processe through their brains. Now, it was their life and they couldn’t be happier. However, they were still kids that just wanted to play shows, at heart.

Frank hopped off of Ray’s lap and grabbed Ray’s plate to put away in the sink. On his way there, Ray came up behind him and pinched his ass, smirking. Frank squeaked and turned around, a fierce blush on his cheeks. He glared at his husband, which only made Ray laugh, his big goofy smile on show.

Frank couldn’t stay angry at Ray when he had that smile, so he chuckled, sighed, and put their plates in the sink. He turned around and jumped up into Ray’s strong arms, wrapping his arms around Ray’s thick neck and his legs around Ray’s waist.

Ray smiled, holding Frank by his ass and squeezing a little bit. Frank giggled a little and moved his head over to Ray’s neck, kissing up and down, slowly.

"I’m guessing you wanna go back up to the bedroom?" Ray chuckled as Frank nipped on his jaw.

"Mmhmm…" Frank purred, his eyes closed and totally focused on Ray’s Adam’s Apple at the moment.

"Figured," Ray muttered, carrying Frank back up the stairs and lying him down on his back. He hovered over Frank whilst on his knees. Frank smiled up at him and Ray smiled back.

The breakup broke some hearts and surprised a lot of people, but what mattered is that the guys were happy. And they were. Just like this.


End file.
